A Burning Demon
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: The guild had watched as Natsu gave his life to save them from an attack on Magnolia. They had watched as he'd been obliterated from the face of earthland by an attack too powerful for him to stop. But when Fairy Tail is called by the Alliance, they meet a new enemy, who the hell is this mysterious Pyro, and why does he seem so familiar? Pairing Undecided!
1. Chapter 1: The nightmare

hey guys, Its Rambles here bringing you a new story, A Burning Demon! The name is subject to change, so if after reading you have a suggestion for a name or pairing, leave it in a review. And I'm sorry that I haven't been updating guys, I don't have a schedule and I only write when I feel in the mood for writting. And lately I've had a lot of college work as well as looking for work. I'm hoping to get to updating the rest of my stories sometime within the next few months. Especially Dragons Clan and An Alternate Dragon Slayer, I know you guys have been waiting a while for those. So Hopefully they'll be updated soon.  
Anyway enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story!

**A Burning Demon**

**Description: The guild had watched as Natsu gave his life to save them from an attack on Magnolia. They had watched as he'd been obliterated from the face of earthland by an attack too powerful for him to stop. there was no chance he could have survived that attack. But when Fairy Tail is called by the Alliance, they meet a new enemy, who the hell is this mysterious Pyro, and why does he seem so… familiar? Pairing Undecided!**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

_Magnolia had started the day peacefully, the sun had been shining and the birds singing, but what had started as a peaceful day for the people of Magnolia had turned into a day of horror that would leave a gaping hole in the hearts of the wizards that made up the wizard guild Fairy Tail. _

_The first sign of trouble was the rumbling, a loud, inconsistent rumbling had approached the town. No one could pinpoint where it was coming from, but they knew that it wasn't natural. _

_Then they saw it. _

_The giant demon, approaching the town, intending to destroy it. _

_The citizens panicked, all of them running in every direction, wanting to be anywhere but Magnolia. _

_The panic was broken up as a ball of fire suddenly struck the demon in the face, from the fire emerged a young man with salmon pink hair and onyx black eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear as his scaly scarf and vest billowed in the wind. He then covered his foot in crimson flames before kicking off the demon, revealing the figure to be Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer. _

"_Okay you giant bastard, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted, grinning as he lit his hands on fire, ready to fight. _

"_Ice-make: Lance!" A voice shouted as several lances of ice appeared and struck the demons chest, revealing Gray Fullbuster, a famous Ice-make wizard, and often known for losing his clothes at the worst times, proven by the fact that his shirt was missing as he stood facing the demon. "Natsu!" Gray shouted "Don't just go running off, unless you really do have a deathwish!" Gray called at the fire dragon slayer. _

_Natsu just grunted "I'll do as you please you damn stripper!" Natsu called back, glaring at Gray. _

"_Boys!" A stern voice called, making Natsu and Gray focus on what was happening. _

_Just in time to see Gray get smacked away by a giant claw. _

"_Gray!" A woman's voice called as a redhead appeared, brandishing a sword. She wore Heart Crux armour and a blue skirt, and her glare was directed at the demon, revealing her to be none other than Erza Scarlet. _

"_Natsu!" Erza shouted, turning to Natsu "Keep it busy while I check on Gray!" She said, going over to where Gray had landed. _

"_Okay!" Natsu said as he inhaled, before throwing his head forward "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" He shouted, unleashing a vortex of flames towards the demon, before running as fast as he could. _

_As the roar struck the demon roared, before lashing out with its claws it just missed Natsu, who jumped up and began running up the demons arm. As he got close to the demons face he began to gather flames around his arms. _

"_FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK!" He shouted, throwing his arms in wide arcs, covering the demons head in flames. _

_The demon thrashed around, throwing Natsu off who used his flames to slow his fall, landing lightly on the ground. _

"_You bastard" Natsu growled, looking very serious "I'm the only one who gets to hurt Gray!" He yelled, making everyone nearby sweatdrop at the fire dragon slayer's strange way of thinking. _

"_Requip!" Erza shouted as she was covered in a golden light and when it faded she was in her flame empress armour, she charged at the demon, cutting along it leg as the demon roared, getting frustrated by the three wizards. _

_As Erza finished her charge the demon suddenly grabbed hold of her, its giant hand crushing her armour. Erza screamed as the demon slowly crushed her, before she was dropping to the ground. She was confused, she could still feel the demons hand around her body, but it wasn't crushing her. When she looked up, she got her answer. _

_Natsu had cut the demons hand off. _

_Natsu was stood, his back towards Erza, her flame empress sword held in his hands as the demon roared in pain. _

_Natsu looked absolutely furious as his grip on the sword tightened. He didn't know why he'd picked up the sword, but a voice in his head had told him what to do, how to use it properly. _

_And now he'd defend his nakama. _

_With a few quick slashes he cut apart the demons hand holding Erza, freeing the redhead. She dropped to the ground, her armour broken, along with what felt like several of her ribs. She was in no condition to fight. _

"_Erza!" Natsu said, turning towards her "Take Gray and get back to the guild hall, I'm gonna kill this demon!" He said, growling at the end of his sentence, his rage showing. _

"_Natsu…" Erza said, having never seen this side of Natsu before_

"_Go!" he shouted, before ducking as the demon tried to attack him again, he roared as he ran along, cutting the demons arm with his sword. As he cut the demon it raised its giant foot, attempting to stomp him. _

_Natsu quickly swung the sword upwards as the demon brought its foot down. It cut the flesh and he quickly rolled away to avoid being crushed. _

_Natsu had no idea where this skill with a blade came from, but he went with it. That voice in the back of his head guided his swings as he used it to cut the demon once again. _

_This time however he wasn't quick enough to dodge the demon is it used its massive hand to grab Natsu, having regrown the one Natsu had cut off. _

_Natsu screamed in pain as the hand held him, before enveloping his body in flames, making them burn hotter and hotter until the demon dropped him. Natsu landed on the ground, still covered in flames he stared the demon down. _

"_By the flames in my left hand and the flames in my right! Put em together and what have ya got?!" He shouted as the flames that covered his body began to form over his hands, creating two giant fireballs. _

"_FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!" He shouted as he combined the two fireballs and threw the giant one at the demon. _

_The demon was wrapped in flames as it screamed. But as the flames faded it revealed that, aside from a few scorch marks on its body, it was relatively unharmed. _

"_God dammit" Natsu growled. He could hear the shouts of his guild mates behind him, they were approaching, fast. _

"_Stay back!" he shouted, turning around for a split second to warn his comrades. _

_That second was all it took for the demon to grab him, launching him through the air. _

_Natsu soared through the air for a few seconds, before gravity kicked and he landed with a thud at the feet of his comrades, coughing up blood as he did. _

"_NATSU!" Lisanna shouted, seeing her childhood friend crashing into the ground, she quickly raced towards Natsu, but stopped when his hand shot out. _

"_Stay. Back" Natsu said, his voice low as he slowly got to his feet, his right leg was screaming in pain, and he was sure that at least half of his ribs were broken, but that wasn't important. Saving his friends was. _

"_Okay you giant fucking asshole" Natsu said as his flames began to gather once more. "Lets do this" He growled, Natsu was at his utter limit. His body screamed in pain and his magic reserves were running low. But he had to do this. No matter how badly he got hurt, he'd protect his friends. _

"_Natsu don't be stupid!" Cana shouted "You can't fight it on your own!" She added, not wanting to lose Natsu. _

"_There's no way any of you are fighting this thing!" Natsu exclaimed _

"_Natsu" Gray said, who was being held up by Macao as he spoke "Don't be fucking stupid Natsu, there's no way your gonna win" Gray added, trying to stop natsu from throwing his life away. _

"_Don't you think i fucking know that!" Natsu said as he pushed his flames in front of him, using them to block the demons fist as it attempted to squash him. "Of course I can't beat this thing! But it doesn't matter if I die, what matters is that you guys live!" Natsu roared, pushing the demon back as his flames intensified. _

"_I'm going to burn away the darkness that harms my friends! No matter what!"! he added as he ran forward, punching the demon as hard as he could he made the demon drop onto one of its knees. _

"_Natsu! You can't do this! Don't leave us!" Mirajane shouted, showing how much she cared for the dragon slayer despite how much she teased him. _

"_I'm not leaving" Natsu said, "I'm still going to be at Fairy Tail. I've still got to find Igneel. There's so many more jobs to take. But I won't be there physically" Natsu said as he let out a roar, engulfing the demon in fire he strolled towards the demon, raising his left arm into the air. Forming the Fairy Tail salute. _

"_I'll see you guys again someday" Natsu said before his flames gathered again, ignoring the pain he watched as the demon climbed to its feet, its huge red eyes staring at Natsu, who stared back with his onyx black eyes. _

_Energy began to build around the demon as it prepared to use some kind of spell. Natsu assumed his stance as he saw the demon preparing its attack. _

"_Fire dragon slayer secret art!" He said, getting ready. _

_The demon roared, firing out a beam of magical energy from its mouth, aimed straight at Natsu. _

"_CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME EDGE!" Natsu shouted as he swung his arms in a circular motion, and a spiraling vortex of fire shot out, clashing with the demons roar, the two beams of magic clashed for a moment, the power behind each momentarily equal. _

_But then the attacks exploded. _

_The clash of power proved too unstable, and as such they exploded in an overload of magic energy. the explosion rocked Magnolia, wiping out the entire block of the town where Natsu and the demon had been fighting. The explosion caused a massive light to fill the area, the Fairy Tail mages all had to shield their eyes until it faded. _

_But as they saw the destruction, the gathered wizards were all filled with dread. _

_There was no sign of Natsu._

_He'd been obliterated. _

_He was gone. Natsu, the light of Fairy Tail, was gone._

"NATSU!" Erza shouted as she suddenly shot up from where she'd been asleep. Looking around she saw the familiar walls of her room in Fairy Hills. She panted, still frightened by her vivid dream.

She could recite what happened off by heart, she'd had that dream so many times. A memory of that day. Everyone knew about her nightmares, others had them too. But Erza often had nightmares that continued from this one ended, vivid images of Natsu, his onyx black eyes lifeless as he stared at her, saying nothing, just staring.

Erza shuddered and had to remind herself that she was awake.

"Natsu" Erza said quietly as she lay back down "Why did you leave us? You said you'd never leave"

The next day Erza walked into the guild, pushing open the heavy wooden doors she looked at the guild.

It had been 3 years since Natsu's death and the members who'd been there still hadn't gotten over it. Everyone was different. Gray had stopped stripping, Elfman had stopped preaching about manliness. Romeo had changed a lot as well. The only thing of Natsu's that had been recovered from the blast site was his scarf, and Romeo wore it around his neck everywhere, refusing to take it off.

But the biggest change was in Lisanna.

She hardly ever came to the guild anymore, she had taken Natsu's death the hardest, and refused to accept that he was gone. She would chase down any rumoured sightings of a dragon or dragon slayers, hoping that one of them would lead her to Natsu.

But she never succeeded.

Lisanna never gave up hope, and had stopped telling the guild when she went off chasing down a rumour, she didn't want to get anyones hopes up.

Though some change had been for the better.

On one of Lisanna's rumour chases, she'd stopped an evil man named Bora the provenance and had saved many young females from slavery, during which she'd also brought back two new members.

Once was an attractive blonde named Lucy Heartfilia, she used celestial spirit magic and in many ways reminded people of Natsu, she seemed like the type of woman who would have made a great team with Natsu, had he still been alive.

The other was a young man who seemed to fit in very well. He was laid back with short blonde hair and a black jacket over a pair of jeans. Across his shoulder was a large spear. His green eyes had a certain look about them, a mischievous fire that hadn't been seen since Natsu's death. His name was Matsuo, and he seemed to be the change Fairy Tail needed to get back to how it used to be.

"Hey Erza" Lucy said as Erza walked in. Erza smiled as she saw Lucy.

"Good morning Lucy" Erza said "Have you seen Gray this morning?" Erza asked, wondering where the Ice wizard was, as she hadn't seen him that day.

Lucy shook her head, she hadn't heard from the ice mage either.

"He said he was going down to the park" Matsuo said as she smiled at Erza. Erza paused for a moment, remembering what was in the park, before smiling at Matsuo.

"Thank you Matsuo" Erza said as she walked out of the doors and towards the park in the middle of Magnolia.

When she got there she spotted Gray pretty quickly, he was stood at the bottom of a tall statue that was in the middle of the park. Erza had to fight back tears as she looked at the statue.

It was a statue of Natsu, forming the Fairy Tail salute. At the bottom of the statue was a plaque which read.

"Here lies Natsu Dragneel, a brave wizard who gave his life to protect those he cares about, he will forever be remembered for his heroic actions"

Erza walked up to Gray and stood beside him, he didn't acknowledge her, didn't say a word. They didn't need to. They both knew what the other was thinking. They both felt the guilt, and made themselves remember that guilt when they looked at this statue.

"It's been almost 3 years" Gray said finally, breaking the silence "And all I can think about is what I last said to him" Gray paused, holding back the tears "I called him a fucking idiot" He paused "The last words Natsu ever heard from me was calling him a fucking idiot" Gray trailed off and didn't continue, knowing that bringing up Natsu was a touchy subject, especially around Erza. But he just had to get that off his chest.

"It never gets any easier" Erza said, looking towards the statue's face, as if trying to communicate with the statue "Every day is just blank without you. Fairy Tail won't ever be the same, sure with Matsuo its almost like your back, but its not the same Natsu" Erza said, wanting to drop to her knees and cry, but knew that she had to be strong, for Natsu.

"Sometimes its okay to cry" Erza jumped and looked to her left to see Matsuo stood next to her, looking at the statue. "I think thats what Natsu would've said if he were here" He added. "You don't have to say anything, sometimes the less words said, the easier it is to convey the emotion. An old friend of mine taught me that." He looked towards the sky for a moment, smiling, before he extended a hand to Erza, who looked around for a moment, realising that somewhen during her talk to Natsu's statue that she'd sat down.

Taking Matsuo's hand she wearily climbed to her feet, before noticing Gray and Lucy stood behind Matsuo.

"Come on Erza, Master has a job for us" he said before putting an arm around her shoulder in a comforting way. As they began to walk away Erza looked back at the statue, and for a moment it looked like Natsu was smiling at her, telling her to move on.

Soon enough the 4 of them returned to the guild hall where they were informed of the job by Makerov, they were to go and meet up with 3 other guilds to assist them in taking out a very powerful dark guild.

After getting the details of the job they all set out, getting onto a train heading to the nearest town. During the train ride Erza noticed Matsuo looking a little queasy, but thought nothing of it. After getting off the train they got a carriage that took them to the house buried deep in the Worth Woodsea, and just so happened to be owned by Blue Pegasus, one of the guilds they were meeting up with.

When they arrived there introductions were quick. Blue Pegasus sent The Trimens and, to Erza's horror, Ichiya. From Lamia Scale there was Jura Lyon and Sherry. And surprisingly, Cait Shelter sent just one wizard, a young girl by the name of Wendy.

After everyone greeted each other it was time to get to business. One of the trimens used archive magic, his name was Hibiki and he gave a long talk about the various members of the guild that they were taking out. It was quite a surprise to find out that the dark guild was comprised of only 7 members including their leader.

The talk wasn't very interesting until they got onto the very last member of the guild.

"And then we have this mystery, known only as Pyro" Hibiki said as his magic showed a cloaked man, you couldn't see any unique features about him because of the cloak. "Even compared to the other members, we know next to nothing about him. No idea who he is, or his connection to the guild, or even his magic. All we can guess is that it has something to do fire" He finished.

Erza and Matsuo frowned as Hibiki had spoken about Pyro. Neither of them liked unknowns, and with Pyro they had no idea what they were up against, other than he had something to do with fire. Erza hadn't used her flame empress armour since Natsu's death, she hadn't even had it repaired, so she had no armour good for fighting him if she went up against him.

Unknown to the alliance a group of 7 people were stood on a cliff overlooking the Worth Woodsea, these were the Oración Seis, The 7 of them were ready to attack the alliance of legal guilds.

"I can hear all of them" Cobra said, smirking as his snake Cubellios rested on his shoulder

"I wonder if they're fast, even if they are I'll still outrun them" Racer gloated

"Who cares about that, who knows how much money we'll get out of this?" Hoteye asked, sounding excited

"Money is a concern for only lowly humans, not an angel like myself" Angel said, showing her superiority complex as one of the 7 slept on a carpet, the other two had yet to speak up.

"Soon enough Nirvana will be ours, and once it is, none of the pathetic legal guilds will be able to stand up to us" Brain said as he held a staff in one hand. The 7th figure just gazed over the Worth Woodsea.

"They're strong" He said, his long cloak billowing slightly in the wind "We'd be wise to not underestimate them, especially since they have many strong wizards with them" He added, his voice quiet and calm, unlike the others who were all excited.

Cobra scoffed as the cloaked figure spoke, turning towards him "Whats this? The mighty Pyro afraid of a couple of legal wizards" He taunted.

Pyro didn't even say anything in response, but in a flash Cubellios was suddenly covered in flames and Cobra's eyes widened in both shock and fury. However, just as soon as the flames started, they stopped. The snake writhed about in pain for a minute or so before finally settling back down.

"Are you done?" Pyro asked simply "If you'd actually _listen_ you'd know that I have no problem with turning your little snake into grilled meat" He said, still looking over the forest "And I never said that i was afraid, just that we should be cautious" He added before turning to Brain, who just nodded, agreeing with Pyro.

Some time later the alliance of legal guilds were walking along, getting ready to start their mission. They knew that it was simple, locate the Oración Seis' base and then have the magic bomber destroy it.

However the plan was completely destroyed when Christina suddenly exploded, combusting into flames it dropped from the sky above them and crashed into the forest.

The alliance were caught unprepared as they saw the Oración Seis emerge, all barring Pyro, from what Erza could tell. Erza frantically looked around, trying to locate the cloaked figure.

It wasn't long before he showed himself, as several lines of flames shot across the area, separating the guilds from each other. Wendy was with the Fairy Tail mages, but aside that, they had been split up, and Jura had suddenly vanished.

The 4 mages all looked around as they saw A cloaked figure approaching. it was Pyro, Erza grit her teeth as he summoned her sword, Matsuo drew his spear, Lucy got her keys ready and Gray prepared to cast an ice-make spell, though he wasn't too sure how effective Ice-make magic would be against someone who controlled fire, but he had to try.

Wendy didn't want to fight, she wasn't very good at it and the cloaked man both terrified her and calmed her. She didn't quite understand, she was afraid and yet he almost seemed gentle, like he wouldn't hurt her.

"Tell me" Pyro said, his voice calm "What guild are you from?" He asked

"Why do you care?" Matsuo asked, stepping forward slightly to shield Wendy.

"I simply wish to know. Is that a crime?" Pyro asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail" Erza said, the grip on her sword tightened, and for a moment she almost wished that she had her flame empress armour. But Erza had chosen not to use it for a reason.

"Fairy Tail" Pyro said "That name, it makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time" He said, pausing a moment before continuing "It makes me feel angry" He said, his voice still not showing any emotion.

Erza and the Fairy Tail wizards braced them as he raised a hand, revealing that his arms were covered in bandages. He clicked his finger and suddenly a magic circle appeared in the middle of them, the Fairy Tail wizards barely had time to react before the circle exploded, knocking the 5 of them down.

"I take no joy in one sided fights" Pyro said simply "But this is not my choice. Perhaps someday we shall fight properly" Pyro said as he dropped the flame barriers, revealing that the rest of the allied forces had been defeated.

Pyro walked slowly across towards the Oración Seis, his cloak swaying slightly in the wind. He stopped about halfway between the Fairy Tail group and the Oración Seis, before raising his hand and pointing at Wendy.

Wendy froze as she saw him pointing at her. She was terrified, he'd taken out most of the alliance with a single spell, so what did he want with her?

"Stand" Pyro said, and Wendy got to her feet, her body wasn't obeying her commands, it was as if Pyro controlled her like a puppet.

"Follow" He said and Wendy fell into step behind him, walking over towards the Oración Seis, she could hear the cries of Carla, and the others, telling her to stop, but she couldn't do anything, she was at the mercy of Pyro.

"Well done Pyro" brain congratulated as they stopped by the Oración Seis. Wendy was so scared, she just wanted to go home, but Brain suddenly grabbed hold of her and her vision was enveloped in a dark green light.


	2. Chapter 2: The mystery of Pyro

_Hey guys, its rambkes here bringing you a new chapter of A Burning Demon! I'm still deciding on whether or not to change the name of the story, so if you have suggestions for the name or the main pairing, leave a review. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it sorta just came out of no where.  
Anway enough of me rambling, lets get on with the story! Don't forget to leave a review!_

**Chapter 2: The mysteries of Pyro**

When the light faded Wendy found herself in some kind of cave. She had no idea what was going on or where she was. But what made her even more scared was the fact that the 7 members of the Oración Seis were stood around the cave. Pyro was stood at the mouth of the cave, Cobra Hoteye and Racer where sat against a wall and Angel was stood away from the 3, between them and Pyro.

Brain and the one sleeping on the carpet were at the back of the cave, Wendy was terrified, and she had no clue what it was the Oración Seis wanted with her.

"Ahh good she's awake" Brain said noticing Wendy looking around.

"Where am I?" Wendy asked, her voice timid and quiet, out of the corner of her eye she was sure that she saw Pyro tense when she spoke, but she couldn't be sure.

"I'm afraid that we can't tell you that child" Brain said "But I have a very simple request of you. Your magic is used to heal, so I'd like you to heal someone for me" He said, his voice showing that he'd get what he wanted no matter what Wendy said.

"Why?" Wendy asked

"Because you owe the man a debt" Brain said simply before nodding at Pyro, he raised his arm and suddenly a large coffin appeared, placing it back down on the ground Pyro turned back towards the mouth of the cave.

Wendy's eyes went wide as the coffin slowly opened and she saw who was inside.

"Jellal" She said, her eyes brimming with tears at seeing the blue haired man.

Brain was about to speak again when Pyro suddenly spoke up.

"We'll have to be quick, the guilds have awoken and are moving" he said

"Ensure that they do not find us" Brain said, cross that the alliance had not been killed.

Pyro nodded before raising his left arm, clicking his fingers two books appeared and opened.

"Jackal. Valkyrie" Pyro said and two figures suddenly appeared next to him, both kneeling down.

Jackal appears as a young muscular young man who, living up to his name, possesses a number of animal features: his dark blond hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, perpetually hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears, his nose is small and black like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. His one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow; Jackal's forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black. Jackal wears a striped tank top on his torso paired with a brownish bandanna adorned by pale yellow spots (not unlike those found on his own body) circling his neck, arranged to form some sort of collar, which together with the main part makes for three ends left hanging downwards. He sports a blue garb around his waist, secured by a large knot with hanging edges on the front and split in two tails on the back, each adorned by a series of dark rectangles near their lower edges. Jackal's pants, reaching down below his knees, are noted for being extremely loose and baggy; while mainly whitish beige in color, they sport blue sections on the thighs' front and on the calves' back, the latter ones reaching to the clasp-like ornament located in correspondence to each knee. His outfit is completed by plain black boots with light soles.

The other, the one Pyro identified as Valkyrie, is very similar looking, she has long purple hair that reaches down to her lower back and bright red eyes. Along the sides of her arms are large feathers, making them look like large wings. At the ends of her hands and feet are long, birdlike claws. She wears very little clothing, with simply two red sashes that cover her large chest and white shorts that expose her long smooth legs. Several black dots cover her back and a mark is present on her upper back, a similar one can be seen on the man's right pectoral.

"You summoned us master?" Valkyrie asked, the two animal like humans (At least Wendy assumed that they were humans) knelt down in front of the cloaked Pyro.

"Yes" Pyro said simply "An alliance of legal wizards is heading through the forest attempting to locate us. Ensure that they do not find this place. However do not kill them, just prevent them if they get close"

"Yes master" Jackal said and the two of them both left the cave. Jackal jumped and started running while Valkyrie took to the sky. Flying over the forest.

"That's a bit of an extreme measure isn't it?" Racer asked as Pyro returned to observing the outside of the cave. "I mean, summoning two Etherious to kill a bunch of legal wizards?" He added

"Etherious?" Wendy asked, tilting her head in confusion at the strange word.

"Racer" Pyro said, his back still turned away from the group "unless you want to be swimming in flames so hot that even your speed couldn't put out, I'd shut your mouth" He said, the tone of his voice showing that he was willing to go through with his threat.

"Can we get back to the important matter?" Brain asked, turning to face Wendy "You will use your magic to heal this man. You owe it to him after all he did to help you" Brain said.

Wendy didn't know what to do, she knew that she should help Jellal, after all he did save her life, but what did the Oración Seis want with Jellal? it was this uncertainty that stopped her from helping Jellal.

"I… Could I have some time to think?" Wendy asked as she tried not to cry, she was afraid and wanted nothing more than to be with her mother Grandina, and having to think on the spot was not something she was used to.

"You have 5 minutes" Brain said "No more"

Wendy had to resist the urge to just curl into a ball and cry, she knew that doing that wouldn't help anyone. She had 5 minutes to decide another person's fate, whether or not they'd wake up and see the light of day was the weight that settled on her shoulders. She'd never dealt with anything like this before, of course she'd healed a lot of people but she'd never had to deal with life threatening injuries like a coma.

"Please" Wendy whispered, unaware that Pyro could still hear her

"Someone save me"

**Elsewhere**

Matsuo groaned, frustrated as he walked through the forest. The alliance had been taken by surprise by the Oración Seis and now they had lost Wendy. Who, as her flying cat Carla had revealed, was a dragon slayer, a lot like Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer that Matsuo had defeated during the battle with Phantom Lord.

But their group had also lost a couple of fighters.

Ichiya and Sherry had both been badly burned by Pyro, the wounds were serious and if they didn't get help soon…

Matsuo didn't want to finish that thought.

And so every able member of the alliance had separated into groups to hunt through the forest, attempting to locate the Oración Seis' base.

Somehow Matsuo had been partnered with Carla and Gray. Matsuo wasn't really sure why, Gray always wanted to either avoid Matsuo or piss him off, sometimes both.

The group suddenly stopped when they heard a rustling up above them, turning towards the noise they saw a birdlike… human fly over the top of them. If it was even human that is.

"What the hell?" Matsuo asked, drawing his spear. He was about to chase after the flying figure when suddenly he threw himself to the side, the ground he'd been stood on exploding seconds after, a similar magic circle to the one Pyro had used to knock all of them down had been there for a split second.

"God dammit" Matsuo said, the flying person forgotten momentarily as he got to his feet. "This gives me an idea" Matsuo said to himself as he Gray and Carla moved through the woods.

"Hey Carla" Matsu said as they continued, stopping for a few minutes after dealing with a subordinate guild of the Oración Seis.

"What?" Carla asked, her voice annoyed Matsuo to no end, it always made it sound like Carla was better than everyone.

"How fast can you fly?" Matsuo asked after a moment.

"Why do you ask?" Carla questioned, wondering why Matsuo was asking her this now.

"I need you to carry Gray and follow me as best as you can" Matsuo said as he sheathed his spear.

"Why should I?" Carla asked, her tone getting even more annoying

"Because I've figured out how to find Wendy" Matsuo explained as he took a deep breath.

"Care to share this plan of yours?" Gray asked as Carla flew over and picked the ice mage up.

"It should be pretty obvious what I'm doing in a minute. Just follow on as best you can from up above and try not to get hit by anything" he said.

Readying himself Matsuo got into a running stance before he suddenly vanished in a blue aura of magic.

Carla's eyes widened as she saw Matsuo disappear, before flying after him, carrying Gray as well.

They stopped when they saw an explosion up ahead of them, but when they saw another behind the first. They quickly realised Matsuo's plan when they saw this.

"That crazy idiot" Carla said

"It makes sense that he'd come up with something like this" Gray said, pausing for a moment "The only other person who could have come up with a plan like this was…" Gray trailed off, the familiar guilt returning to him

"Was who?" Carla asked, wondering who Gray was on about, was there someone as stupidly reckless as Matsuo?

"Natsu" Gray said quietly and Carla's eyes widened, remembering the story about the fire dragon slayer.

"Wendy once confided in me that she used to have a crush on that man" Carla said "She'd always ask if anyone had heard news about Natsu when she was at the guild. The hardest day of my life was breaking the news to her that he'd passed away" She explained, remembering the look on Wendy's face when she'd learned about Natsu's death.

Gray remained silent until they heard another explosion in the distance and Carla flew off towards Matsuo and his ridiculous plan.

Matsuo was running at top speed, altering his course every time his feet touched one of those magic mines. Though these bombs confused Matsuo, they seemed like any magic circle, but at the same time they felt like something a lot darker than any magic Matsuo had encountered.

Matsuo snapped from his thoughts as he had to duck to avoid the low tree branches around his head, his magic required his ultimate focus, one wrong move and his head would be separated from his body.

He turned once more as he felt the heat of the explosion behind him. realising that he must be getting closer as the amount of mines he'd passed in a short time had increased dramatically.

Turning again he carried on, his path zigzagging through the forest as each and every mine he triggered altered his course, leading him towards his ultimate goal.

"If I'm right" Matsuo said to himself "Then the closer I get to their base, the more mines I'll find. After all, you place the strongest defence at your home base" He explained even though there was no one there to listen to him.

He was sure he was getting close to his goal when suddenly a mine appeared in front of him, there was no way he'd set that one off, Matsuo quickly tried to correct his path and avoid the bomb, but he was too close.

The explosion blasted him off of his feet as he slowly stood up. As he did he saw two figures in front of him.

"Etherious" Matsuo said to himself, seeing Jackal and Valkyrie. Jackal was leaning against a tree as Valkyrie hovered in the air just below the tree line.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to get any closer than this" Jackal said as he stood up.

"We have strict orders to not let anyone close to our master" Valkyrie added as she stared emotionlessly at Matsuo.

_Crap, I didn't think any of the Oración Seis would be capable of summoning Etherious!_ Matsuo thought to himself as he drew his spear, readying himself to fight them.

"You won't be able to win, guild wizard" Jackal stated as he prepared himself "No human can survive my bomb curse" He gloated

"I did" Matsuo said "Just now, that curse seal that stopped me, that was one of yours wasn't it?" he asked, seeing the angry look on Jackal's face he knew he'd angered the demon.

"Jackal" Valkyrie said as the bomber looked up at her "I shall handle this wizard, you ensure that others do not find master" She said and with that Jackal left, muttering to himself as he did.

"So you wish to be my opponent" Matsu said, sizing up the situation. He was without back up and facing an Etherious, demons from the books of Zeref. "Don't think I'll hold back just cause your a girl" He added. Tightening his grip on his spear.

"You are foolish if you think that you can fight me" Valkyrie said as she readied her claws. "I was chosen by my master to complete this mission and I shall do so until my last breath" She said.

"Well thats nice to hear but I'm afraid I have a mission as well. My friends are hurt and I need Wendy to heal them. So if I have to kill you to get past you and help my friends. I'm more than willing" He explained.

"You are different than any other wizard I have fought before" The Etherious said as she slowly lowered herself to the ground, her talons landing on the ground with almost no sound at all

"Sometimes to defeat monsters, you have to be prepared to be seen as one yourself. Someone important taught me that" Matsuo explained before Valkyrie charged, her claws bared as the fight begun.

**Back with Wendy**

Pyro still stood observing the forest Wendy sat back, her work finally complete. She didn't know if he'd wake up anytime soon, but she'd done everything in her power.

"There" She said, exhausted after having used so much magic energy.

"Everyone get ready" Pyro said suddenly, making Wendy jump. He'd been quiet for a very long time and Wendy had almost forgotten about him, unlike the rest of the Oración Seis who wouldn't shut up.

"What is it Pyro?" Brain asked as the rest of the dark guild all stood up, wondering why Pyro was telling them to be ready.

"A small group of wizards are close. Valkyrie has engaged one of them in combat and Jackal is focusing on keeping them away. But it is very likely that they'll find this place" He said

"Your overreacting Pyro" Cobra said, laughing. "There's no way that a group of those pathetic legal wizards found this place. We're on the other side of the fucking forest!" Cobra laughed.

"Does it sound like I'm joking Cobra?" Pyro asked, turning to face the man who'd laughed at him. "I know you haven't forgotten my threat from earlier. If you don't stop second guessing everything I do then I _will_ go through with it" He said, two crimson orbs visible beneath his hood as he spoke to Cobra.

Cobra tensed, remembering Pyro's threat to burn Cubellios. He kept his mouth shut as Pyro quickly organised the Oración Seis.

"Racer, head out into the forest, locate which of the guild wizards are close by. Angel, you and Hoteye go out and try to find the rest of them. From what Valkyrie told me, they've split into groups. Cobra. Guard the cave, I'll take the girl to another location" He explained, getting ready to move when Racer spoke up.

"Hey! Who the hell put you in charge!" he demanded.

"How fast can you run Racer?" Pyro asked, completely ignoring Racer's question.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Racer exclaimed, getting pissed off with the mysterious fire wizard.

"Its a simple question" Pyro answered, his voice neutral as it always was.

"I'm the fastest man alive! That's how fast I can run" Racrer said, getting more and more annoyed "Now answer my damn question!"

Pyro just turned to Wendy "Stand" he said, And just like before Wendy found that her body wasn't obeying her commands, but Pyro's, he was commanding her body to stand, so she got to her feet. He told her to follow, so she followed.

"God dammit Pyro! Answer me!" Racer shouted, charging after Pyro.

However before Racer could attack Pyro a large hand of fire shot out of the grand, grabbing Racer by the throat.

"You say your the fastest man alive" Pyro said simply "Yet you could not dodge my attack. If you truly were the fastest man alive, then you would've had no problem defeating me. But you can't. So until you can outrun my attacks, you'll do as I say" Pyro commanded and Racer was sure he saw the pits of hell in Pyro's crimson eyes.

Racer was dropped to the ground and Pyro left, Wendy following away from the cave and out past an old abandoned village.

Wendy was terrified, Pyro was a man of darkness, but why did her heart beat faster around him? Wendy didn't know, the last time she'd had that reaction to someone was the one time that she'd seen Natsu before his death, she'd been in a large town with Carla doing some shopping with another member of her guild. When they'd overheard a loud commotion, it had been Natsu arguing with the Fairy Tail mage she'd seen earlier, Gray. It was on that day she'd seen the man she'd developed a crush on, an although he'd never seen her, she could clearly recall that day and how she'd felt.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked, finding the courage to speak after a long silence between her and her captor.

"Away" Pyro answered simply.

"Why?" Wendy asked quietly, not wanting to anger the cloaked man.

"Because I have no use for you, and there are other people who need your help" He explained.

"What?" Wendy said, was Pyro taking her back to the others? If he was, why would he do that.

"if your wondering, yes I mean the other legal wizards in your little alliance. Something about them makes me remember something from a long time ago. I am not an evil person Miss Marvel" Pyro said "I hope you understand that" he added

"I'm not so sure I believe that" Wendy said

"I can understand your reason for doubting me. I may seem evil, but I was once like you" he said, falling quiet for a minute.

"What do you mean by that?" Wendy asked, her body burning with curiosity to understand the mystery in front of her.

It was a while before Pyro spoke up again, and what he said surprised Wendy

"I used to be a wizard in a legal guild, a long time ago"


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

_Hey guys it Rambles here bringing you a new chapter of a burning demon! This one isn't as long but I just thought I'd give this story an update, showing off my OC a bit and adding another layer to the mystery of Pyro. Anyway guys I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!  
Anyway enough of me rambling lets get on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Suspicions**

Matsuo lepts back as he dodged a volley of feathers from Valkyrie, the female Etherious was extremely fast and her feather curse made her a bitch to fight. Matsuo knew that he couldn't win this fight at long range, he'd have to get in close to stand a chance.

"You fight very well for a human" Valkyrie said as she hovered in the air just above Matsuo. "Most humans I fight are long dead by this point" She added.

"To be honest I'm quite surprised myself" Matsuo said, grinning as he tightened his grip on the spear in his hands, a blue aura of magic covering it. Matsuo suddenly vanished before appearing above Valkyrie, the blue aura fading as it covered his body and let gravity pull him down towards Valkyrie.

Valkyrie was taken by surprised at how quickly Matsuo could move and only just managed to dodge the swing from his spear as he passed her.

Matsuo cursed under his breath as he missed his strike, Valkyrie was just too fast to hit like that, but he didn't have many other choices.

"Your magic" Valkyrie stated, making Matsuo look up at the Etherious "It is unlike anything I have ever seen before. What is it?" She asked, landing on a nearby tree.

"And why should I explain it to you?" Matsuo asked, taking a deep breath he had to be ready for anything, for all he knew Valkyrie could be trying to distract him.

"I am merely curious, this magic of yours works in a very different way to any other magic that I have seen" She explained "You interest me, not many humans can say that they've caught my attention" She added after a slight pause.

"Well how about this, if you beat me then I'll explain how it works, otherwise if I beat you then you have to tell me where Wendy is" Matsuo said, grinning as he readied himself.

Valkyrie just nodded before taking flight, a volley of razor sharp feathers fired down at Matsuo, who just raised his hand and the feathers impacted a blue force field that covered the area around him.

Matsuo scanned the area around him, trying to find Valkyrie, but he couldn't do that and maintain the shield. However as soon as he dropped the shield did Valkyrie strike.

She suddenly appeared behind him and struck him in the shoulder, leaving a deep gash as Matsuo was sent sprawling across the clearing, dropping his spear as he fell.

"Ow" Matsuo said to himself as he slowly got to his feet. "That hurt" He added as his right hand gripped his shoulder, that same blue aura from before covered his shoulder and Valkryie's surprise the wound quickly healed itself.

"Hmm…" She said to herself "High speed, force fields and self healing. Is that all your magic can do?" She asked, her talons ready as she stood across from Matsuo.

"Not quite" Matsuo said to Valkyrie and the Etherious charged, hoping to catch him off guard. However she was blocked by the blue force field that covered Matsuo. The blonde took a deep breath as he carefully followed Valkyrie, who flew high up above him. Spreading her arms apart she sent another huge volley of feathers down at him.

"God dammit" Matsuo said "Doesn't she ever give up with that feather shower?" _At this rate, I'll have to alter my own tactics to beat this lady. Well here goes_ He thought to himself before concentrating as the force field around him intensified, his eyes closed in concentration.

Valkyrie flew high above the clearing, observing as Matsuo cast the spell, she was curious, why was he intensifying his defence? He couldn't attack her like that, and all it would do is waste his magic energy.

Valkyrie watched, waiting to see what Matsuo's next move was, and needless to say, she was extremely surprised, her suspicions about Matsuo's defence were false as she saw what happened.

From Matsuo's force field emerged a barrage of blue tendrils of magical energy, they shot out towards Valkyrie.

The Etherious' eyes widened as she quickly maneuvered in mid air to avoid the tendrils. However they altered their course, charging after her. Valkyrie tried to fly away from Matsuo but a wall of tendrils blocked her path, making her turn back.

Valkyrie slashed a couple of the tendrils as two of them tried to grab her, however a tendril grabbed hold of her leg and tossed her towards the ground, where the rest of the tendrils charged her. It took all of Valkyrie's concentration to avoid the tendrils, and she soon realised that she was being _herded_ by the tendrils. This infuriated her to no end and she tried to send a barrage of feathers at Matsuo, but the tendrils blocked the attack and the few feathers that got through just struck the force field.

Matsuo had to keep his eyes closed and concentrate as he controlled the tendrils of magic. The spell was extremely taxing to use as he wasn't used to it and also rendered him immobile. Matsuo used his magic to guide the tendrils, relying on his other senses. He could sense that Valkyrie was getting close and pushed all his concentration into a single point.

The tendrils forming from the shield responded to this all of them quickly returned to the force field, before forming into a large fist that grabbed hold of Valkyrie and slammed her against the ground. The Etherious coughed up blood at the impact and fell still for a moment.

Matsuo panted to himself, using one of the tendrils to grab his spear as the force field dropped and he collapsed to his knees, exhausted.

"Now its time to hold up your end of the deal" He said as he slowly got to his feet, walking towards the downed Etherious.

* * *

**With Pyro and Wendy**

While Matsuo was fighting against Valkyrie Pyro was leading Wendy through the Worth Woodsea, back towards the alliance. Wendy hadn't spoken up since hearing what Pyro had last said to her. His words kept repeating over and over in her head.

"_I used to be a wizard in a legal guild, a long time ago"_ That was what he had said, and it didn't make any sense. If he used to be a legal wizard then why was he a part of the Oración Seis?

"I understand that you have your doubts, as my actions greatly contradict my words." Pyro said, breaking the silence but not stopping to look at Wendy.

Wendy didn't say anything, she was trying to understand the mystery that was Pyro. He was one great big contradiction. His actions were that of a dark wizard, attack the alliance, threatening to burn his comrades. But his words made him out to be someone completely different. It made Wendy's head hurt just thinking about it.

It wasn't long before the two of them reached a small clearing, Wendy quickly scanned the clearing, seeing two figures sat down over two forms that were covered. _They must be the ones who got hurt_ Wendy thought to herself.

"Go" Pyro said as he gestured to the mages sat up against one of the many tall trees.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted as the sky dragon slayer walked towards them, the blonde celestial mage ran over to her, hugging the young girl to her.

"Wendy are you okay?" Lucy asked, not noticing Pyro stood at the edge of the clearing.

"Lucy" Hibiki said, the blonde man was staring at the hooded figure watching them. Silent and unmoving.

"Wendy why are you here with him?" Lucy asked, panicking as she saw Pyro.

"Your very welcome" Pyro said sarcastically "I brought Wendy here myself. If you want I can-" He suddenly stopped as he raised his arm, blocking the red blur that charged him from the forest.

"If you wish to keep your head, don't move" Erza said, glaring at Pyro as she held her sword two his throat, she was currently using her flight armour and was glaring at the figure in the hood.

"Do you think you can frighten me?" Pyro asked, Erza glared at him and was about to move her sword and cut him when suddenly she was flung into the air, the movement was so fast she hadn't even seen Pyro's arm move.

"I spend each and every day surrounded by wizards whose primary tool is fear, and they use it much better than you can" He explained, raising one of his bandaged arms he made a motion with his hand and suddenly a long thin line of fire shot from his fingertips, it sped towards Erza faster than her flight armour and dug into her shoulder.

Erza cried out in pain as Pyro flicked his wrist and the armoured redhead was sent crashing to the ground.

"I will not allow you to harm Wendy or my friends!" Erza exclaimed as she tried to stand up, feeling weak as Pyro just stood there, unmoving.

"Change the tune will you? You legal wizards are starting to sound like a broken record" He said, sighing before suddenly appearing before Erza. His face directly in front of hers, the shadow his hood cast over his face meant that Erza could only see the two crimson orbs where his eyes should've been.

"I have the strongest guild in the ballam alliance at my beck and call, the 2nd in my back pocket and the guild all of you have banded together to destroy, which is the weakest guild out of all of them, under my thumb. Tell me, do you _really_ think you can do anything to harm me? I came here because I hate to see wasted potential and because Brain had no need for Wendy, but I can take her away once again and you will never see her again. Then those two wizards _dieing_ from there burns will die in the most painful way possible and it will be. All. Your. Fault." Pyro snarled, glaring at Erza, daring the redhead to attack him.

"You have two options. drop your weapons and I will let Wendy heal your friends and I shall go back to the woods and maybe your friends will survive. Or you can attack me again, I will walk away and take Wendy with me, your friends shall die and there blood will be on your hands. So chose Titania. What is more important, your hatred for me, or the lives of your friends?" Pyro said, his face still up close to Erza's. As he spoke Wendy felt her body pulling away from Lucy, walking towards Pyro until she was stood between him and Lucy and Hibiki.

Erza couldn't stop her body from trembling as she released her blades. Pyro let out a deep breath and turned around, walking away from her.

He clicked his fingers and Wendy felt the command Pyro had over her body fade, like a puppet released from its strings. Lucy quickly pulled Wendy over towards Sherry and Ichiya, where Wendy quickly set to work healing them with her sky dragon slayer magic.

"A wise choice Titania" He said

Erza glared up at him, able to feel the smirk the man had underneath his hood.

"Its good to see that _some_ of you humans are capable of making smart decisions" He added, turning to walk away from the guild wizards.

"Wait!" Erza called and Pyro stopped, his cloak billowing slightly in the wind.

"What?" He asked, his voice still neutral.

"What did you mean by what you just said? That humans can't make smart choices" Erza questioned.

"Its a very simple answer really." Pyro said as he turned to face her. All of a sudden his flames flared up behind him and a feeling of pure terror washed across the gathered wizards, compared to this feeling, the fear they had felt over Phantom Lord's jupiter cannon was like watching a cute puppy try and be intimidating.

"You humans are vile creatures. Only caring about yourselves, your driven by your selfish goals you destroy anything that gets in your way. You try to justify it by saying that he or she was evil, that you were defending yourselves. But it was human selfishness. No matter how you look at it. Every crime, every death, its because one human was trying to be better than another human. Its because of that that she…" Pyro trailed off, his fists clenching in unreleased anger "Its because of you that she's dead!" He shouted, his flames making his cloak billow behind him, showing for a fleeting moment a long diagonal scar on the right side of his neck. It looked like some kind of claw mark, and the slight discolouration of the skin showed that it had been covered for a very long time, perhaps by a scarf or something.

He took several deep breaths. Composing himself.

"I hope that answers your question" He said, the flames fading as he turned and quickly left, covering his exit by a curtain of flames.

Wendy stared towards the forest, her eyes glued to the direction Pyro had left in.

* * *

Elsewhere Pyro sat against a tree, taking several deep breaths, he hadn't meant to fly off the handle like that. But thinking of her just brought back so much anger. That coupled with the fact he had no idea who he used to be had just pushed him over the edge.

"I have to make sure I don't lose myself like that again" He said to himself, he said quietly to himself, unwrapping the bandages on his right arm he watched as the crimson scales along his forearm fades, showing the skin underneath. Pyro let out a sigh of relief as he saw the familiar black markings that covered his arm, they'd been there as long as he could remember and it proved that he wasn't going to end up like _him_.

"That was close. If I had changed there and then I'm not sure I'd have been able to stop myself." He said, even though no one was there to listen. Strangely he found himself glad that he hadn't changed so that the guild wizards had been spared. He stopped as the thought crossed his mind.

"Why the hell do I care about those wizards?" He asked, confused.

_Because they remind you of who you used to be_ A voice told him. Pyro scoffed, that couldn't be the reason. They were humans, and the redheads actions had proven his point about humans. Even though he had willingly returned Wendy to them and allowed her to save their friends that Erza had attempted to attack him. Granted even at her maximum strength she wouldn't have been able to scratch him. But it was the fact that she had tried to do so when he had done them a favour that had infuriated him.

He took a deep breath, forcing his thoughts away from the stupid redhead whose neck he wanted to wring. Even before she had attacked him. He just felt this… urge to just punch her in the face. It made no sense, and he had also felt it from the black haired boy from Fairy Tail.

"What is it with Fairy Tail that affects me so much?" He asked himself as he reapplied his bandages and walked into the forest. Determined to figure out why those Fairy Tail mages and the sky dragon slayer kept messing up his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking out the Oración Seis

_Hey guys, it's Rambles here bringing you a new chapter of A Burning Demon! I once again apologise for how long it's been since I've updated this, but to put it simply, life has been a bitch lately. College is exhausting now that I'm in my second year and top that off I've got work to deal with as well. Sometime I just get so tired that I don't feel like writing, but I'm trying to get back into it, hopefully soon I'll have updates out for some of my other stories. And for those of you who read it, chapter 2 of Swordsman of the stars is in the works, I'll try and prioritize it... unless I get distracted and make another one shot.  
Also, Guest, who reviewed on my latest chapter of this, in response to your questions:  
1) Pyro's identity will be revealed in due time.  
2) As you can probably tell, I do not have set updates, though I probably should...  
3) What exactly do you mean when you ask how many chapters is a chapter? This one just kinda didn't make any sense...  
But anyway, enough of me Rambling, lets get on with the story! Don't forget to leave a review!_

**Chapter 4- Taking out the Oración Seis**

Wendy sighed to herself as she finished healing Sherry and Ichiya. Using her healing magic tired her out and after Pyro's sudden outburst, it had been hard to concentrate. It hadn't been his words that had unnerved her, just one single sentence in that speech.

"_Its because of you humans that she's dead!"_

Who was this person Pyro had mentioned? Was she the reason why he quit whatever legal guild he had once been a part of? it just made no sense.

Wendy wasn't the only one shaken up by Pyro. Erza and Lucy had been absolutely terrified when the dark mage had yelled at them. But Erza couldn't get over the feeling that somehow, somehow she had met Pyro before, the way he'd spoken, his control over fire.

But the only person who matched those specifics had been buried 6 feet under 3 years ago.

But it was the uncertainty that eat away at Erza. And she knew that even the entire alliance combined wouldn't stand a chance at facing Pyro. She could only hope that he didn't end up returning until they had defeated all of the Oración Seis.

After Wendy had finished healing Ichiya and Sherry Hibiki contacted all of the alliance, telling them to return to the clearing, having informed them that Wendy had been found safe.

However it wasn't long until the problems emerged once again.

Matsuo and Gray found themselves cornered by Racer, unable to escape his extreme speed.

Jura had engaged Hoteye, the two earth users were locked in heated combat, with their magics perfectly cancelling each other out.

And Lucy was currently facing off against Angel. Erza had run off somewhere, claiming to have felt a familiar presence, and that was when they had seen it.

The huge tower of magic fired off into the sky, white and black light filling the area. Hibiki's eyes widened as he realised what the tower symbolised.

Nirvana.

Hell, even Pyro, who had been walking away from the forest and the wizards, had stopped when he felt the huge magical spike. "Shit" He said to himself before turning and heading back towards the tower, panic lacing his thoughts _If they've activated that magic… Then __**he**_ _could be on his way…_ "Shit!" He exclaimed as he then started to run.

* * *

Lucy had to take her eyes away from the huge tower of light and focus back on Angel. The woman used celestial keys, just like her, and Angel had spirits that could match anything Lucy brought out.

When she summoned Aquarius, Angel summon Scorpio, Aquarius' boyfriend.

When she summoned Taurus, Angel summoned Gemini, who transformed into Lucy, which distracted the golden bull.

When Lucy summoned Loke, Angel summoned Aires, someone Loke had history with, and also revealing Angel as the one who killed Karen, Loke's former master.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy thought to herself "She has something to counter any spirit I send out"

"Now Gemini" Angel said proudly "Finish her off!"

Lucy could only stand there, bracing herself for her end.

"We won't" Gemini said defiantly.

"What do you mean you won't!" Angel snapped

"We can tell her feelings, see how well she cares for her spirits. We don't want to hurt her" Gemini explained.

"Well you are my spirit and will do as I say!" Angel snapped.

"Shut up" A voice said and Angel froze, turning around her legs began to tremble as she could feel that familiar presence behind her. She knew who it was, the overwhelming fear coursing through her veins proved who it was.

"Pyro" Lucy whispered, her own legs shaking as she saw the hooded figure stood behind Angel.

"Pyro-sama, how may I help you?" Angel asked, her voice trembling.

"Well for starters you can shut up. Your spirits are free to do as they please. Just use something else to beat her, rather then getting all pathetic and screaming at your spirits." The hooded man explained, then he saw something on the other side of the river bank.

It was Wendy, who was staring at him wide eyed.

"We're leaving" Pyro said, before turning and starting to walk away.

"But Pyro-sama" Angel began

"Now Angel" Pyro stated. "If my predictions are correct, then the rest of the 6 are bound to fall, and if that happens… then shit _will_ hit the fan."

"How do you mean?" Angel asked.

Of course while Pyro was explaining to Angel what he meant. Gemini had decided that they had had enough, still wielding The chisel, she swung the weapon at Angel, striking the woman in the back.

"Hm" Pyro said as he watched Angel fall, her last words before she fell unconscious being her wish to disappear.

"I never thought that it would be Angel's own spirits that would defeat her. Oh well" He then looked down at Angel "I had hoped that saving at least _one_ of you could prevent the awakening, but I guess it's just not my day" He then took the celestial keys that Angel had on her and threw them to Lucy.

"Wha- Why" Lucy stammered.

"They'll be of no use to Angel anymore, and I think her spirits will benefit you more then I would stand to gain. Plus you have a lot of potential Miss Heartfilia" He said before walking away.

"Wait, Pyro!" Wendy called, but Pyro was gone.

* * *

**With Matsuo and Gray**

The two Fairy Tail mages stood back to back, watching the tree lines around them, trying to figure out where Racer was. Matsuo had his spear at the ready and Gray was stood ready to cast a spell.

"God dammit" Matsuo said. "I don't get it, even with my genesis magic, I can't catch this guy"

"Something about just seems off though" Gray said, before suddenly sending a lance flying at the treeline, attempting to hit Racer, who was circling them.

"Wait a minute" Matsuo mumbled before thinking about something.

When Gray had send that attack, it had moved _too_ fast.

In fact, everything around them seemed a bit off.

"Oh so that's how it works" He said, before turning to Gray. "Listen Gray, I have an idea. Just trust me on this one okay?" He mumbled before whispering his plan to Gray, who nodded, before creating a large tower out of ice, sending the ice make wizard skyward.

"Alright. Now for phase 2" Matsuo mumbled. "Hey Racer! If your really that fast, then come and get me!" He shouted before turning and running into the forest. Quickly casting a glance over his shoulder he spotted Racer's red blur approaching.

_Bait taken_ He thought, smirking before continuing running, all the while taunting Racer.

Matsuo kept on running, but just as he was about to turn a corner, he suddenly spotted an off magic circle in front of him.

That promptly exploded.

Matsuo was knocked onto his ass, before looking up to see Jackal stood over him.

"God dammit, this is not what I need" Matsuo mumbled.

"I wonder how is it your able to survive my explosion?" Jackal said before casting an explosion underneath Matsu, which sent the blonde crashing into a tree.

"Though what I'm really confused about, is how you defeated Valkyrie" The etherious stated.

Jackal then sent Matsuo crashing into another tree, which forced the blonde to cough up blood as the wind was knocked out of him.

Racer then emerged from the trees. "Oh look" Racer said "Looks like your not so tough now, you little punk" Racer said, before stamping on Matsuo.

But Matsuo just laughed.

"You know, Jackal said something very interesting to me just before you showed up" Matsuo coughed, clutching his chest as he sat up

"Oh yeah" Racer said, completely ignoring the confused look on the etherious' face. "And what would that be?"

"He said that he's faster than you" Matsuo said weakly.

"You what?!" Racer demanded, turning his attention towards Jackal, who was just as shocked.

"I didn't say anything! Blondie's just lying to cover his hide!" Jackal exclaimed, however Racer simply didn't listen as he went to attack Jackal, forcing the etherious to dodge his attacks while Matsuo crawled over to a nearby tree, placing his hand against it.

"Didn't think that would actually work, but I need to focus" He mumbled, as the tree began to glow with a red light before disintegrating. Matsu then smiled as he felt the rush of magic energy flow through him. He then got to his feet, his body covered in a red aura.

"Much better" He said before turning his attention to Jackal and Racer, who were still fighting one another.

"No one is faster than me!" Racer exclaimed as he threw a punch at Jackal, who just about dodged.

"I'm telling you!" Jackal shouted "I didn't say anything like that!"

Racer simply didn't listen, he instead went to hit jackal with his superior speed, however just as he got closer and closer to Jackal.

Everything suddenly went red.

Jackal and Racer both looked confused as suddenly the red faded and Matsuo was stood there, a sword made of red energy in his hand as his eyes glowed red.

"What the hell did you do?!" Racer demanded.

"I cut through your magic" Matsuo said "You see, I figured out how you do it, you don't actually move fast, you just slow down people's perception of time. What I did was cut through the sphere of influence your magic created" He explained.

"Pretty smart, but try cutting this!" Jackal said before sending an explosion at Matsuo.

Matsuo just slashed straight through the explosion with the sword. He then grinned before the sword morphed into 3 small razor discs, which he then threw at Jackal.

But just before they could hit the etherious he suddenly transformed back into a book and vanished, only for Pyro to walk into the small clearing Matsuo had created when he'd destroyed the tree.

"Pyro" Racer said "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the mess you guys made" Pyro said simply "You've lost Racer. The kid figured out your secret, so you might as well give it up"

"What! You want me to surrender!" Racer demanded.

"Yes" Pyro said simply "The other alternative is that Zero awakens and the fucks over everything I had planned"

"Well i don't give a fuck about your shitty plan!" Racer shouted "I'm not surrendering to these punks-" He then was cut off as Pyro simply struck Racer in the chest, knocking the speed mage out.

"You know what. You dark wizards are so fucking obnoxious, I think I'll just deal with them myself, then worry about Zero later" He mumbled, before looking over at Matsuo, who just reformed another sword out of red energy.

"You really want to fight me?" Pyro asked.

Matsuo nodded.

"I'll admit you got guts kid, not many people actually attempt to stand up against me. But I'm not in the mood for playing with children. So just go away" Pyro said.

"I'm not backing down" Matsuo said, his grip on the sword tightening.

"Okay." Pyro said "You want to make this about swords?" He asked, He then held his hand out to the side, and a large red sword appeared in his hand, its design was extremely similar to the flame empress' sword, but the blade was wider and the hilt much bigger, the flame pattern pommel was much more stylized.

"Matsuo I-" Erza said, appearing from the treeline she stopped when she saw Pyro and the sword he was holding.

"Erza?" Matsuo questioned "What are you doing here?"

"That sword" Erza said, her body trembling "It's just like my flame empress sword, but I haven't seen that sword since…" She trailed off, before her fists clenched and she requipped into her purgatory armour.

"How do you have that sword!" She demanded, before swinging the giant mace at Pyro.

Pyro said nothing, just raises his sword and blocked Erza's mace, which caused the purgatory mace to shatter into pieces.

Erza was so shocked by this that she didn't notice Pyro grab her by the throat until she was slammed up against a nearby tree. She tried to grab the hand clasped around her throat, but Pyro just tightened his grip.

"It seems you just love proving my point. Titania" Pyro said "You continue to pointlessly attack me for no reason. I should end your life right now. But that would only prove you right. Make me 'evil' and give your friends a reason to attack me." He paused for a moment "No. I'm not a killer" He then dropped Erza to the ground, before turning and walking away.

"Now if you don't mind. I'm going to go finish off the rest of the Oración Seis"

* * *

Pyro trekked through the woods, his thoughts conflicted once again.

"Why didn't I kill her?"

_It's because you don't want to._ That voice said again.

"I know that, but why? She is my enemy! She sees me as a villain for trying to help them!" He responded.

_Because she was once your friend_ The voice said. Making Pyro stop in his tracks.

"Friend?"

The voice remained silent this time and Pyro stood there, thinking.

However he was interrupted as the huge column of light vanished, and the giant walking city that was Nirvana's true form emerged from the site of the tower.

"Oh shit" Pyro said before running towards the city, he quickly arrived at one of the legs, using his flames he propelled himself up to the city on top.

"What is Brain thinking?" Pyro asked, as he ran along he had to resist his body's natural urge to stop and throw up. _I thought I got past that!_ But he pressed on, before spotting Brain and Cobra stood in the centre of the city, on top of a very large spire type structure.

Pyro was aware that many of the legal wizards had made it onto Nirvana as well. But he'd deal with them later.

Pyro was about to start climbing the spire when Cobra lept down at him, attempting to hit the cloaked wizard.

"I can hear you" Cobra said smugly.

"Cobra" Pyro stated.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that you won't be going any further, you might have taken out Angel and Racer, but you won't be getting any more kills under your belt." The poison dragon slayer said, grinning.

Pyro said nothing, just dashed forward, attempting to strike Cobra, however he just dodged the cloaked wizard's attacks.

"You can't do anything against me" Cobra smirked. "I can hear every move you make before you even make it"

"You know what" Pyro said. "You've always been a thorn in my side Cobra, I think I'll enjoy exterminating you the most"

And with that the two colossal powers of the Oración Seis charged at each other, fists meeting in a explosion of fire and poison.


End file.
